


Sing For Me

by PartnerInTime_KobaYouka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka/pseuds/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka
Summary: Mira x Musician Fem!Tomboy Reader





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mira x Musician Fem!Tomboy Reader

Travel in the world, see things no one ever seen before, eat and drink different things to discover new flavor and culture. That's what I love doing in life and it's what make me happy. Walk in so different place make me able to meet new people, make new friend and see new way to think.

Yeah, all these point are awesome but it only have one thing I've never thinked about until now. Sing it or even talk about it never made me feel anything really special but deep inside, I knew. Music is an art you need to put all your feeling and sensitivity inside it but this kind... I never success to make it as good as I wish it to be. I met many girls, try to know them more but nothing worked. Date is just an hang out with someone I'm close to and sex is just sex without any deep feeling. I always cursed this fact about my past relationship.

Yes, I never knew what "love" really is.

Feeling your heart beat get faster each time your eyes meet. Want to be with this person each second you are apart. This feeling were unknown for me.

I understood that when I met " _her_ _"_. My crush. My love. This stunning white hair beauty under the spotlight, singing a song about an endless love between two soulmate as if it was her own story. Tonight I finally found the courage to go where she's working and maybe talk to her if I had the chance.

 _"Oh,_ _gosh_ _._ _She's_ _so_ _perfect_ _._ _What's_ _her_ _name_ _?_ _Where_ _is_ _she_ _from_ _?"_ All these question kept running in my head.

After all these years of travel and being myself a really good guitarist, I never felt this kind of feeling before. Maybe it was her voice as sweet as honey to me ears? Her perfect body in this long blue dress sensually moving with the bass's sound? The sight of her blue eyes as beautiful as the sea? The weird feeling my heart felt when our eyes met for the first time after her song was over?

Maybe?

I ordered another drink to the giant barman then grab my shirt close to my heart. I knew that something was wrong so I took a deep breath to try to calm down when a sweet voice called me.

"Are you new in this town?" She asked me. When I quickly turn my head to look behind me, blue eyes was facing me and was now deep inside mine. "I saw your bag and guitar cover so... I wondered if you were someone who travel a lot" she continue as she go behind the bar counter. "(y/n) isn't a name from here. Elfmann you can go now, I'll take care of the bar now"

I was confuse for a moment then understood that she surely heard the big guy saying my name when I ordered my drink barely two seconds ago. When she turned back to me, she gave both of us our drink at same times but Elfmann took his own drink and made his way to a wonderful mature woman with green hair. She was his girl for sure, her blush made it so easy to understand.

"And can I know what kind of name would look like coming from this country?" I answered taking a sip of my drink.

"MiraJane Strauss maybe?" She answered as she lean closer to me with both hands under her chin.

I took all the strength I had to answered to her.

"That's a really cute name you have here." We both giggle. "What can I do for you princess MiraJane?"

When I finally finished my drink, I let the glass rest on the bar slowly running my thumb on the rim again and again. Gently, I felt her fingers move some strand of hair on my face behind my ear as if they were precious to her eyes. I was too shy to look at her again and not in the state to say anything.

"You look like a prince with this hair style so maybe it was fate that we met tonight" I blushed and try to keep my cool as she continue. "When I was singing earlier, it seemed that I saw sadness in your eyes. Are you okay? Are you searching for a guild but you're too shy to ask the Master, that's why you're here?"

I felt my cheek get a little red. I put this on the alcohol fault and answer to her with a smirk on my face without looking at her.

"Too bad I'm pretty good at _using_ _my_ _fingers_. It can be a guitar or girls, nothing can resist me so what would I be sad about?"

When I finished my sentence, I was thinking that she would answer with a dirty line. Trying to seduce me and take me to bed. Just like every girls would do and did when I say that but she didn't. She remained silent so I continue.

"I love travel around the world too much to stay still somewhere.

"I know what it feel to be alone. I'm here in this little bar because it's a place really special to me." She paused and look lost in her mind as if she was recall a tragic event. "Well, miss _s_ _exy_ _fingers_ _._ When you're in a guild, you don't get job only in your town but travel a lot as well you know. _Fairy_ _Tail_ is the best guild ever and you'll have a bonus!"

"Let me guess, a tattoo?" I giggle.

"Yes but not only that..." She come so closer to me that I could feel her breath on my lips and our nose touching. "... I'm here. And you can call me Mira" she wink.

"Well well, Mira is finally having a crush on someone! You'll see her later, come and give me something to drink! I'm thirty!!!" A woman with long brown hair said with a barrel of alcohol in hands.

"Cana you drink too much!" Mira said going away from the bar.

Once she was away, I saw a white little paper under my glass. _"_ _Her_ _phone_ _number_ _..._ _Should_ _I_ _take_ _it_ _?"_  
Stupid question! Of course I did! I took my phone out of my pocket and immediately saved her phone number then toss the paper in the trash can. Once it was done, I took my guitar and made my way out of this place without waiting any longer.

Maybe I'll call her tonight or go back tomorrow. That's a good plan. In theory at least, the problem is that I didn't had any place to stay for the night. An hotel? Yeah, that's the best thing to do but I'm not sure if I have enough money anymore...

I only made a few step outside the guild that a woman with long red hair dress in an armor walked to me with a gentle smile. Her right hand was pulling so much suitcases while walking that it was hard to not feel impress by so much strength and beauty.

"Fairy Hills", she said. "Follow the road at the left of the guild to found it."

"W-what?"

"You seems lost as if you don't have anywhere to go and since I never seen you around then I came to the conclusion that you are a newbie member. I myself live at Fairy Hills so I can give you a room if you like. My name is Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you."

"I-I'm (y/n)! W-wait. I'm happy that you give me a place to sleep for the night but I'm not a guild memb-"

"It's okay if you aren't a member yet." She immediately answered. I was about to tell her that I maybe won't go into her guild when a pat on my shoulder surprised me, making me shut my mouth at the same time. "But think about it. Have someone to hold your hand when you going to fall is the best thing a woman can have." She whispered with a little blush.

"And can I know who you're thinking about when you're saying this?" A joyful voice asked with a sound of the guild's door quickly opening and closing. When the mysterious girl closed the door, she didn't wait a second to hugged Erza with as much love she could give and she did the same.

I saw how much they care about each other and... I was jealous...

"It's getting late but the night is so beautiful that I would really like a little walk. Would my beautiful prince like me to stay with her for the night?"

"Of course, my princess" they kissed each other softly but I could say that they was controlling them self because I was here. "Unfortunately, I have a guest tonight so you'll have to wait before I'm all yours. Lucy this is (y/n)"

"O-o-oh! I-I'm sorry that you saw us... Uhm... N-nice to meet you. I'm Lucy" I nod and we start to talk while walking.

Lucy. What a wonderful girl. I could see that she really cared about her hair as if it were the most precious thing to her eyes. Erza loved touching them and sometimes come a closer to feel them when she kiss her cheek. Her move was smooth and her smile sweet and look like love itself, same goes for Erza. When I met her not too minutes ago, her face was rough and look like a knight in duty but around her girlfriend, everything was simple. Everything was possible.

"She's the only reason I'm still breathing right now." Erza told me when I asked her about them. "I'm her knight and she's my princess but even a princess have fangs! She saved me many times just like I did for her and when I was thinking that I couldn't trust anyone anymore or don't have any reason to be... She was here. She simply hold my hand and everything was alright again."

Hearing that made Lucy blushed and Erza laughed saying how cute she was. But let's be honest! They both were cute.

I want to have relationship like that! That's so awesome!

To say the entire truth, I'm not totally new in Magnolia. It's been here for two weeks now and stayed because of someone. This special person with long white hair, flirty and with a voice who made me fall into the spell of love. Me, who never knew what love is, felt my heart skip a beat when I first saw doing her morning shopping for her job at the guild's bar. _"Love_ _at_ _first_ _sight_ _, I_ _never_ _knew_ _it_ _was_ _possible."_ Since then, I'm seriously thinking about being one of her guild member but I'm too shy and afraid.

 _"_ _Afraid_ _of_ _love_ _and_ _hurt_ _her_ _._ _Stupid_ _isn't_ _it_ _?"_

When we arrived to _Fairy_ _Hills_ , Erza quickly showed me my room but I wasn't feeling like sleeping yet. I toss my bag on the bed but kept my guitar with me when I decided to walk around like a ghost all around the place. "I will introduce you to everyone tomorrow" Erza said and I don't mind. Girls scream and laugh could be heard inside the rooms but the corridor was as dark as outside without any signs of an human being.

My hands in my pocket, I let out a sight. Tiredness was in all my muscle and even if I ate earlier, I'm still really hungry. I scratched the back of my hair when I decided to go in the dorm's living room, the kitchen wouldn't be too far if I search from there first maybe. I was about to make the last step on the stairs when suddenly heard the main door opening.

When the mysterious girl turn on the lights, I could think of anything but this.

"(y/n)? What a surprise!" She said with a joyful voice.

She was so happy to see me that it was almost unrealistic. Seeing my crush running to me and hold my hands when she had just reached the door, it only made my heart beat faster in my chest and made my cheek burn with embarrassment.

"N-nice to see you again. Are you... Living in this dorm as well?"

"Oh, no! I just came here to give Erza her strawberry cake for tonight." She said while walking to the stairs. "Please stay here, I'll right be back. I would like to talk a little more with you"

Her last wink made me fall on the couch like a fish. Laying on the couch with my guitar in my arms, I could feel my heart was beating so fast. "Now I really know what love is. Love... That's it!"

I quickly sit down properly and took my guitar out of his cover. My fingers moving on the strings of my guitar as agile insects making sounds similar to the deep feelings of my heart.

I closed my eyes and let everything out. Feel my heart hurt by the scary feeling of an one-side love to the most beautiful sensation of I have ever felt. Yes, this sensation when your eyes met and you want nothing more than learn more about her.

My hands stopped when I felt another weight on the couch close to me. I reopened my eyes and our eyes met again. Passion and fascination, that's what she told me with saying a single word. Soon a wide smile appeared on her lips.

"That was lovely" she whispered.

"T-t-thanks... Mira"

When I blushed, she lean closer to me.

"So that's why you were sad. Fu~fu~ A heart in love is the most cutest things a woman show. Who's the lucky girl?!"

"Who said it was a girl?" I scratch the back if my neck.

"I could write a novel about the way you react in front of a girl so my prince, now tell me more about this lucky girl" she put her right hand on mine on my guitar as I start to play a little song once again and closed my eyes.

"Well, she's... She's cute and have a really sweet voice. She's smaller than me but have the greatest size for hug. When I first saw her, it was as if I was waiting for her all my life. I know that love at first sight mean that you love the person physically first but it wasn't the case. I really wanted to know her more, what she do and what she like. Share things, sometimes laugh, sometimes argument over things.  
Unfortunately, I'm shy..."

When I through that she got bored by my little speech, her weight disappeared from the couch at my side. So I stopped talking and lowered my face with a sigh, I felt betrayed whereas nothing where said yet... Until I felt one of her hand stopping my fingers from moving on the strings by interlace her own fingers with mine.

"What if she have a crush on you as well? She did gave you her phone number right? It could be a sign..." She put her free hand on the couch on one side of my head. Her move stole all the words and question in my mind. I was stun as she continue. "You're like a lost puppy who don't know how to approach her master. Too shy to hurt or be hurt, that's idiot since staying away of your love hurt you even more."

She gently took my guitar and put it on the couch close to us as she sat on my lap. Her eyes never leaved mine, never even once. I wanted to say her name but everything I had was stolen by her beauty and her word was penetrating my heart like arrows. Our nose where touching and my hands where now on her waist.

"This sexy tomboy girl I met every mornings, sometimes at night after the guild's bar was closing. You were so cute trying to found a way to approach me..."

Saying it like that make me sound like a stalker... Urgh!

"What I'm saying it's that maybe it's destiny who push us into each other arms. Just like a fairy tale... Because me too I started to had a crush on your little lost puppy face. Yes this face when you don't know if you say something to me or go away with a hard blush on your face as if you were going to blow up! Hahaha!"

Her laugh made me blush even harder but she rest one of her hand on my right cheek to calm me down. Her smile was comforting, sensual but friendly... I really are in love with this girl.

"Yes, I really like you too as well (y/n) so let's see where this crazy love story will lead us"

Then I saw her close her eyes and I did the same. I felt her breath come closer and closer just like our body did. Our lips met and the time had stopped, this was just like one of my many dreams about her.

We share our first kiss and I knew it was the start for something magic. When she pull away, she licked my lips but something was wrong...

_Click_ _!!_

"W-what was that?!" I said surprise.

When I look at Mira's hand, I saw a camera in her free hand. And a photo of us kissing coming out of it.

Mira gave me her most cute smile as she get up from my lap and made her way to the door leaving me as confuse as I was before our kiss.

"If you don't want this picture to be saw all around the guild then you better meet me at the park tomorrow at 10 a.m! Non-negotiable! Master won't be happy at all if you don't and I'll punish you fu~fu! Sleep well sweetheart"

This girl gonna make me crazy...

"What is this master and pet things...?" I mumble to myself with a blush. "That was... Really an unexpected ending..."


End file.
